


Heart to Heart

by brittyelaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sam and Cas talk, Sam's a romantic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a serious question, and a serious revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart to Heart

“Sam, may I ask you something?”

Sam looked up from his book to find Cas standing at the head of the table. He looked concerned. Or distressed. Or upset. Perhaps it was all three. “Yeah. Of course.” He gestured to the empty chair beside him. “What’s up, Cas?”

With a heavy sigh, Cas sat down. His brow was drawn together. His hands refused to lay at rest. “Where’s Dean?” It was more of an afterthought; clearly not the question he had for Sam.

“Uh, grocery run, I think.” Sam closed his book and set it on the table. “What’s goin’ on, Cas? What’s wrong?”

Again, Cas sighed. “You… You’ve been in love, haven’t you?”

Sam’s eyes widened, and he sputtered out sounds that couldn’t quite be put together in a sentence. “Uh… What? I mean. Yes. Yeah. Yeah, I have, Cas. But what… Why?”

Cas ignored Sam’s question, and persisted with his own. “What does it feel like to be in love with someone?”

A soft smile tugged at Sam’s lips. He huffed out a laugh, and settled back in his chair. “It, uh… It feels like there’s butterflies in your stomach. You hate being away from them for too long ‘cause you start to miss them. They’re the first thing you think about in the morning, and the last thing on your mind at night.

"You want to put their well-being before your own. You… You want to see them happy and okay, no matter what. Hearing their voice makes you smile. Seeing them after being away makes your heart skip a beat.” He paused and sighed, letting a wistful smile pass over his face. “Being around them makes breathing feel easier… Makes the world seem brighter.”

Sam fell silent, and Cas remained quiet for a long while. He let Sam’s words swirl through his brain, and rattle themselves into a rational thought. Finally, he leaned forward. “Sam?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“I believe I’m in love with Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many awful things happening in the world right now, I needed some fluff and happiness. Enjoy!


End file.
